


Ken and Nissa

by Bladekiss Nekohime (Megami_Nekohime)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megami_Nekohime/pseuds/Bladekiss%20Nekohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nissa is Ken's stepmother and the object of his affections. Can he steal her heart away from his father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ken and Nissa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I wrote for a friend who requested it based off of his original characters as an art trade for a picture he drew of my original character. This wasn't betad so if you find any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know. :)

     Ken entered the class room and walked over to his desk sitting down. He didn't know anyone at this new school and he didn't really care to get to know anyone because he knew he would be moving away soon anyway due to his father's work. He worked on his assignments diligently until the end of the school day. As the bell rang he looked up and saw the teacher, eyeing him and began to feel uncomfortable. He stood from his desk and packed his books in his bag and then slung it over his shoulder. He walked out the door and headed down the stairwell to leave for his home.

     Ken stood a little over six feet tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and his hair was cut slightly long and shaggy. He removed his uniform tie, placing it in his pocket as he left the school building. Unbuttoning his jacket, he sighed deeply as he walked away from school looking down at the pavement to avoid eye contact with anyone around him. When he reached his home he removed his shoes at the entry and quickly made his way upstairs towards his room. Entering his room he dropped his bag on his bed and opened it looking for his homework.

     With a knock at his door, a soft feminine voice entered his room, "Hey dear, how was your first day?" A woman with dark hair stood next to him now. She was dressed in fitted jeans and an airy, loose fitting, translucent blouse that allowed him to see the curves of her breasts within her lacy bra through it.

     This woman that had married his father only a year ago was the most beautiful woman on the planet as far as Ken was concerned. Her dark hair, lightly tanned skin, dark eyes that sparkled with joy when she was happy captivated his soul. The way she glided as she walked with a delicate gracefulness across the floor. He was so jealous of his father every time he looked at his step mother. Why did she have to choose to marry him? But being only 15 himself she would never go for him he thought. He sighed deeply at the thought as he closed his bag and picked his homework up off the bed to take to his desk.

     "Oh come on, was it really that bad dear?" She asked him again. Ken looked at her a moment and said nothing. He sighed deeply and sat at his desk opening a history book and beginning to read. "Alright then, if you want to talk about it you know where I'll be" She said as she exited the room heading down to prepare dinner.

     Ken read a while and grew bored and tired of the subject of his homework. He laid his head down for a moment on his arm turning it sideways to stare out of his open window. His mind wandered back on thoughts of his step mother's beauty and then at the jealousy he had towards his father. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them when he heard his step mother's voice asking, "Would you like some motherly love baby boy?" Her hair flowing gently in the breeze that entered through his bedroom window. Her eyes sparkling with love in them as she smiled gently down at him reaching her hands out for him to take.

     Ken placed his hands in hers and stood up. She was petite at only five foot tall and so he seemed to almost tower over her. She pulled him over to his bed and sat down on it patting the edge of it and smiling up at him. He sat down next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. Nissa brushed the hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. She gently lifted his chin and kissed the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes at the nose kiss and shortly after felt her lips press against his. Surprised by this he pulled back and opened his eyes looking at her questioningly. She smiled gently and said, "Shhhh" and leaned in to kiss him again. He gave into the kiss after a moment and closed his eyes. She unbuttoned her blouse and took his hands to place them on her chest all the while continuing to kiss him, sliding her tongue out to pry open his lips which he accepted without contest.

     Ken slowly examined the curve of her soft breasts as he was drawn in by the passion in her kiss. Running his fingers along the edge of the lace and feeling the contrast of texture against his skin. Nissa reached around her back with one hand and unclasped her bra letting her soft chest fall loose. He slipped his hands underneath the bra cupping each bosom in a hand and gently massaged them as she removed his school jacket and unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off his arms and tossing both aside. She ran her hands along his chest tracing the lines of his muscles as she worked her way down to his pants where she began rubbing his now hardening crotch through his pants.

     Ken whimpered into the kiss as she touched him. Her soft, gentle touch was welcomed by his aroused body. He slid one hand down to her pants and rubbed between her legs. Between kisses Nissa muttered "take them off baby boy." Ken proceeded to bring his hands to her pants snap and zipper and undo them slowly. He peeled her pants down as she moved herself around to allow him to remove them. He finished pulling her pants off of her and then began removing his own. He popped out of his pants fully hardened by now, returning his hand to within her legs, he felt a wet center waiting to consume him.

     Ken couldn't believe this was happening. This woman who he has lusted after for over a year now, who married his father, was now ready to accept him into her and he wasn't about to back away. He wanted this for so long now but never made it known because she was his father's. He laid her back on the bed as they kissed and slid his hand between her legs and pushed his fingers into her. She gave a light sigh of relief as she felt his fingers enter her and pushed her tongue into him even deeper.

     The urge Ken felt was becoming quite strong and almost unstoppable now. She let him do as he pleased to her and caressed him gently as he explored her inside. Running his fingers along her wall, watching her face, trying to find what drew the best reaction out of her. He continued his exploration until she started to breath a bit heavier and releasing slight moans giving hint of the pleasure she was feeling. He slowly increased his efforts and successfully increased her sounds of enjoyment until she was in complete and utter ecstasy from his work giving way to loud moaning and her eventual climax. He withdrew his hand as she cooled down and flashed a smile of contentment at him.

     A light grin crossed her face and she sat up laying him down on his back. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down again, "No no dear baby boy. Just lay there still now, understand?" She slowly lowered herself down on him while keeping eye contact and running her hands down his chest until she reached his member.

     Nissa took hold of his shaft and stroked it lightly until Ken started groaning lightly. She brought the tip of her tongue towards it and licked it lightly up and down with a slow steady pace. Ken's head leaned back now on the bed as he closed his eyes a reacted to the soft, wet, tongue touching his cock. Now he felt his pole enveloped in the wet warmth. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her to see her mouth wrapped around it, taking it in and out, first slowly and steadily increasing pace as time ticked on. His manhood so hard within her oral warmth, continued massaging it until he let out a deep grumble as he spewed his seed into her so much so that it trickled out of the corners of her mouth. She swallowed what she could manage and pulled herself away as she sat up on the bed and wiped the overflow away with the back of her hand smiling gently at him.

     "Are you feeling better now dear?" Nissa questioned Ken. Still a bit dazed from what just occurred, Ken just stared at her for a while as she continued to ask him. His vision became blurry a moment causing him to close his eyes and rub them. As he opened them to the sound of her voice asking him over and over again if he is feeling better, he saw her standing next to his desk, fully clothed. "Dinner's ready," she said as he brought his hands down from rubbing his eyes.

     "Oh, okay mom," he replied in confusion. As she left the room he took inventory of his surroundings. He was sitting at his desk, in front of his book, fully clothed with a stiffened bulging region in his pants. He sighed in discontent to learn this as it seems he had been dreaming the whole thing. He shut his book and stood from his chair stretching his arms out and doing his best to calm down his body's desire. He decided to change his shirt into a longer shirt that covered most of his mid section and rushed downstairs to eat as he heard Nissa's voice rising up once again calling him to eat while it's still hot.


End file.
